The prime objective of the present invention is to address the need for a simple, reliable and affordable solution to the all too common problem of building flooding due to plumbing leaks inside the structure. This “smart” water supply management system controls the water supply at the source, allowing water to flow only after verification that it is highly likely a leak does not exist, and even then, only for relatively short periods of time so major flooding cannot occur.